


5 Sentence Fics - Lady Une

by lil_1337



Series: Five sentence fics [15]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-07
Updated: 2006-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	5 Sentence Fics - Lady Une

#01 - Impressionist 

"If you look at the tread patterns you can see where the shoes were worn down here and here." 

Lady Une nodded, her eyes following where the lab tech pointed, using his pencil, to touch parts of the plaster impression. "What exactly does this tell us?" 

The tech smiled, pleased to have an audience who was truly interested in the details of his work. Happily, he launched into a complete explanation of all the information that could be ascertained from the single footprint.

#02 - Cat on a hot tin roof

She should have felt sorry for him. After all, the day was a scorcher. Really, he was a nice young man, even if his lover spent too much time with Maxwell. Still, rules were rules and Winner was no exception. Crossing the top of the old tin shed was part of the obstacle course, which was required for certification. 

#03 - Keeping it simple

Lady Une stepped into her apartment and closed the door behind her. She set her briefcase and bag down on the dining room table, before stepping out of her shoes. Moving into the kitchen, she made a cup of peppermint tea, sipping it carefully as she settled at the table. Using the remote control for the stereo, she turned it on so soft strains of music filled the room. With a sigh of contentment she opened her briefcase and retrieved the files she needed to look over that evening. 

#04 - One sock

Picking up the single purple sock from her, desk Lady Une looked at it then raised an eyebrow. "What exactly is the significance of /this/?" Her gaze fixed first on Trowa and then Duo. If this was another prank, she was going to have the two of them tarred and feathered. Even though she refused to admit it she enjoyed their humor, but now was not the time. 

#05 - Actions speak louder

Mr. Treize had the ability and inclination to be verbose. But he was also not afraid to take action and back up his words if needed. He was a man of limitless vision, with the strength and courage to make it real. That was one of the many things Lady Une had admired about him. She had never been afraid to do what was necessary, but she didn't have the dreams, so instead she had focused on his. 

 

#06 - Saved by the bell

One of the worst parts about being the commander of Preventers was the politics. Having to listen to pompous men and women, who knew nothing about running a paramilitary organization try to dictate policy and budgeting. Sucking up and smiling sweetly, when she wanted to punch someone, was not Lady Une's strong suit and she would be the first to admit it. While she was expected to cooperate with any fact finding committees, it did not mean she had to shelve her other duties. When her secretary buzzed to say it was time for her to attend a briefing, she happily handed the senators over to another guide, made her excuses and left as quickly as courtesy would allow. 

#07 - Love is 

There had only been one great love in Lady Une's life. A man who inspired in her respect, admiration, and yes, passion. Not only the physical type, but also for possibilities. Dreams of how the world could be. She dedicated her life to him, never looking back or regretting a moment of her choice. One day they would meet again, she was sure of that, and when they did, she wanted to be able to look him in the eye and feel his pride in her accomplishments.

#08 - Man’s best friend 

Lady Une found the puppy huddled by the trashcans. With each crack of thunder, its whole body shook with fear. After debating with herself for less time than she cared to admit, she picked it up and carried it into her apartment. The rules clearly stated no pets and she never had an intention of keeping the animal, not with her schedule. Still, it was not without a hint of sadness that she turned him over to Sally and Stephen. 

#09 - Check’s in the mail

Like every other government supported agency, Preventers' budget had to be approved and then ratified. This meant months of research, on needs and expenses, to put together a valid list of projected costs. Once the budget was submitted, there were meetings to discuss each expense in excruciating detail. It was a tiresome and nerve-wracking process that took Lady Une away from the things she really needed to be doing. The day the budget was accepted, she would go home and have a glass of wine to celebrate that it would be another nine months before the process started all over again. 

#10 – Naked

She stood in front of his grave. Roses in her hands and the pain of loss naked on her face. She had known this could happen; that one or both of them could be killed. And yet it seemed so unreal. Slowly, tears rolled down her cheeks, unnoticed, as she allowed herself to give into the grief she felt. He was gone and she was as she had been before, alone. 

 

#11 - Breakfast at Denny’s

Breakfast is often a hurried affair consisting of a cup of tea and a slice of toast. However the mornings that Zechs brings in croissants from the local bakery, Lady Une always finds one waiting for her on her desk. Occasionally, if she is feeling particularly social, she will allow Hilde, Noin, Sally or Relena to talk her into joining them for coffee or breakfast at one of the cafés in the area. She struggles to maintain the correct amount of distance between herself and the people she works with. Part of her longs for the friendship of others, but after her years with OZ she knows that to lead effectively, she has to keep herself somewhat separate. 

#12 - Only one life 

"For our final question, Lady Une; if you could change anything in your life what would you do differently?" 

Lady Une studied the reporter, trying to discern what his motives were. Did he have a political agenda or was the question driven by curiosity? In the end she answered the only way she could, honestly, but with a bit of reserve. 

"Nothing, because that would change the outcome of so many things, and while this peace is fragile, it is peace." 

#13 - Swords to plowshares

Lady Une has heard the speeches, and seen the positive effects first hand, of peace and cooperation between the nations of the Earth and the colonies. Yet, when she thinks of the real meaning of acceptance and peace she does not think of political speeches or memorials. Instead, she recalls seeing Zechs sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch with Heero and Wufei. All three men relaxed and comfortable, with no signs that not long ago they were fighting a war on the opposite sides. They shared a laugh at Zechs' affectionate amusement when Hilde walked by and stole one of the French fries on his plate.

#14 - Deadman’s hand

Lady Une was no stranger to death or destruction. She'd seen it and dealt it many times in her life. She'd learned to separate herself emotionally; it was the only way to survive with some level of sanity intact. Still, surveying the scene where the young agent had been shot, took all her coping skills. Mustering her inner strength, she got into her car and prepared herself to go visit his wife. 

#15 - Getting along

When it came right down to it, there were days when Lady Une was amazed that her top agents not only didn't kill each other, but somehow managed to get along. Wary respect had grown into cautious affection. In some cases, even genuine friendship. It was encouraging to watch them interact, each bringing his own set of skills and knowledge to the conversation. For a moment, it was easy to forget that these were anything more than a normal set of intelligent, enthusiastic young men.

#16 - Photographs and memories

After Treize's funeral, the job of cleaning out his office and disposing of his belongings fell to Lady Une. It was a painful job, but one that allowed her to find some closure. Among the usual pens and such in his desk, she found two photographs of herself; one with her glasses and one without. Sitting in the leather executives' chair, she closed her eyes, letting herself remember the times they had spent together. Smiling, she moved the pictures to pile of things she would keep as mementos. 

#17 – Redeye

The shuttle to L3 was delayed twice before finally leaving Earth. Once because of extreme weather, and a second time to correct a mechanical difficulty. Each time the departure time was pushed back, Lady Une became a little more impatient. She had meetings to attend and she had booked that flight because it would allow her a full night's sleep, and instead it was becoming a redeye that would put her in with barely an hour to spare. Dosing on the shuttle was not her idea of how to be well rested to attend a senate hearing. 

#18 - Footprints in the sand 

Occasionally, Lady Une has a day where she sits at her desk and stares out the window wondering what the point is. Men have killed and died before she was born and will no doubt continue to do so long after she's gone. On those days it seems as if no matter how much Preventers might do, it will never be enough. She is careful to always keep her feelings of discouragement to herself so that they do not taint the hopes of the agents who work for her. No matter how she felt, it is important that they continue to believe they were helping to create a better tomorrow.

#19 - Reap what you sow

Lady Une felt no remorse or loss when she looked down at the lifeless body of Dekim Barton. He had spent most of his life plotting ways to conquer or destroy the Earth for his own personal gain. To the extent of using his own granddaughter as rationalization to try to overthrow the newly born ESUN. Lady Une was determined that Marimeia would learn that her father battled for peace not power. The time for re-education and to break the cycle, was now. 

#20 - The morning after

The morning after the second eve war, Lady Une spent at the hospital, directing the clean up from a chair by Marimeia's bedside. She wasn't sure what would happen to the young girl, but she was not going to let her wake up alone. Underneath the swagger and arrogance was a child who had just heard her grandfather say she was disposable, and then watched as he was shot in front of her. She had been injured and would undoubtedly be in a lot of pain when she finally woke. Mr. Treize was gone, therefore the responsibility for his child fell to her. 

#21 - Batman and Superman were lovers

"I'm telling you, Batman and Superman were hot for each other. All you have to do is look at the comics. You can't miss the sexual tension and innuendo." 

Lady Une paused mid-step, not wanting to intrude on a private conversation, yet a bit taken aback at the content. She had to admit she'd not really had time for comics, but even in passing, that interpretation had never occurred to her. 

#22 - Flying blind 

Running a large organization means a glut of rules, regulations, and protocols designed to cover every situation. However, Lady Une knows that while discipline is essential there are times when a trained agent needs to follow his instincts. She stressed to the training officers that the new recruits be taught problem solving skills and encouraged to think outside of the box. An agent who can only follow orders is not only a liability to themselves, but also to everyone else they work with. Promotions and leadership positions within the field agents were reserved for those who knew when it was time to creatively bend the regulations a bit. 

#23 - On the line

The budget for the next fiscal year hung in balance, but Lady Une refused to be intimidated or back down. Her top agents might be young enough to be sons of most of the men in the room, but when their age was compared against their experience and knowledge, it balanced out. She would not allow a bunch of paper pushers to decide who she could or couldn't promote. If they wanted a figurehead commander, then the job was better filled by someone else. As long as she was in charge, she fully intended to run Preventers her way. 

#24 - Ordinary man

Lady Une watched as Trowa held Quatre, rocking and soothing him in the aftermath of the shooting. There was nothing anyone could have done. It was one of those tragic things that happened from time to time in their line of work. It was in that moment that she understood what Sally had meant when she said she hoped Stephen would grow up to be an ordinary man. One who would be able to live an ordinary life. 

#25 - Rule of thumb

When Duo and Trowa stopped talking as Lady Une approached them, she was immediately suspicious. Those two were always up to something. And a good part of the time it was something that would be a guaranteed headache for her. Maxwell's ' I'm as innocent as a new lamb' look did nothing to lay her suspicions to rest. Nor did Trowa's 'I am not smirking under this grin' smile.


End file.
